This invention relates in general to the construction of conveyors and, in particular, to a new and useful double chain conveyor having drivers which overlie respective aligned horizontal links of two endless chain links which run in parallel relationship in a trough and which also includes a yoke member having a side surface forming a conical support for each side of a seating lip of the driver and a bracket portion which extends below and supports the horizontal chain link.